15 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Helloooo !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ! courage à tous, demain soir c'est les vacances )  
Je tiens à vous prévenir : j'ai fait S ok ?! x'D Spé physique en plus, alors même si c'est ce qui s'approche le plus du littéraire chez les S (keur sur les autres :p), ce n'était pas accès philo… Et quand on voit comme j'ai révisé pour ce bac… _*ricanements du Moi Intérieur*_. Bref, vous comprendrez en lisant mais je tenais à préciser aux près des L et ES que j'ai eu la grosse flemme de faire des recherche à un moment, que c'est surement très pas juste mais que tant pis, parce que c'est plus facile de s'excuser en contre coup :p  
Voilà, bisous à vous mes Bunny, et bonne lecture ^^

(PS : ce soir j'ai pas le temps et mon internet rame mais gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou des mp, promis je réponds demain !  
Et un grand merci au Guest du 13 décembre à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, si tu passes par là j'adore Clint aussi, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire t'ai plu !)

oOo 

Jack et Harold. Harold et Jack. Le plus célèbre duo du lycée de Beurk. Et c'est un grand lycée... Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler d'eux, du petit seconde paumé au directeur, en passant par les techniciens de surface et le personnel de la cantine. Tout le monde les connait, mais pas forcément en mal. Simplement, une amitié aussi peu banale et inattendue, ça fait du bruit. Un peu bancale peut être aussi ? Enfin ça c'est que les autres pensent. Il est vrai que pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, ils semblent totalement opposés. Pour ceux qui les connaissent aussi en fait. Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? C'est peut-être l'origine de leur affection mutuelle, qui les obligeait, dès leur première rencontre, soit à s'adorer soit à se détester.

Jack, c'est le genre de mec populaire, avec sa coupe décolorée, sa langue acérée et son incroyable culot. Jack c'est le beau gosse qui fait fantasmer toutes les filles, le sportif potes avec tous les mecs, le bagarreur que personne n'emmerde. Toujours le premier à faire rire, le premier à mettre l'ambiance, toujours partant pour les sorties, dans le genre à avoir un mot pour chacun.

Harold lui, c'est le genre silencieux et discret. Harold le rêveur, le timide, le bosseur. Harold sur qui on peut compter en cas de besoin, qui prête sans problème ses cours, n'hésite pas à donner de son temps pour expliquer les leçons ou simplement écouter. Harold aux bonnes notes, toujours un peu en retrait. Harold est son sourire doux, réconfortant, au rire chaleureux, différents du sourire communicatif et du rire joyeux de son compare.

Harold c'est aussi le seul capable de calmer Jack d'un regard quand ce dernier s'emporte ou se laisse aller à l'excitation. Et Jack le seul capable de tirer Harold de ses livres pour le sociabiliser et l'entrainer dans ses délires de quatre cents coups.

Harold et Jack donc, dont tout le lycée parlait tout le temps. Et ce jour encore plus que les autres. Le bruit avait en effet commencé à courir après le premier cours de l'après-midi, et était au cœur des conversations à la récré suivante. Et, puisque personne n'avait revu le duo depuis, aucun démenti n'avait entrepris d'endiguer la rumeur. Ces mêmes phrases qui tournaient en boucle "Jack et Harold sont plus que des potes. Jack et Harold sortent ensemble !" 

oOo 

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant ! Le prof de 8h étant absent il avait pu dormir plus longtemps, il avait eu une bonne note en anglais, un miracle selon lui, ça bonne vision pour Harold, et en plus il y avait eu steak-frites à la cantine. Une bonne journée quoi. Alors est ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer, à lui, Jack Frost, comment les choses avaient pu déraper au point qu'au lieu de comater joyeusement en philo il se retrouve en train de réconforter son Harlod chéri dans les toilettes des mecs ?!

Bon ok. Il avait bien une petite idée. Puis il avait été aux premières loges aussi. Mais 'fin quoi, c'était trop demandé une bonne journée "en entière" ?! Sans embrouilles ? Semblerait. En réalité les embrouilles avaient probablement commencé dès le matin, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer les signes avant-coureurs. Harold était arrivé énervé à cause de son père. Il est génial le père d'Harold, Jack ne dirait jamais le contraire. Il l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, lui le vaurien qui détournait son fils unique et adoré du droit chemin (Jack ne savait pas non plus comment les choses avaient pu se dérouler pour que Harold, le mec parfait par excellence, le remarque, le calcule plutôt, et accepte de sortir avec lui. Mais ça, c'est un autre problème.). Stoick lui avait offert le sentiment d'appartenir à une vraie famille, et d'y avoir sa place. Mais malgré tout, le père d'Harold n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un roi de la diplomatie ou du tact, ce qui était souvent à l'origine de dispute avec son fils. Jack n'avait pas bien compris quelle était la raison de cette prise de bec, comme souvent, mais cela avait réussi à énerver Harold pour le reste de la journée.

Ouais, cela n'avait pas été un bon début journée pour tout le monde. Aussi, quand en philo la prof avait commencé à s'engager sur la pente glissante du "de toute façon selon Platon qui avait bien raison, les relations entre personnes du même sexe sont juste pour donner l'impression de liberté. Ce n'est pas naturel blablabla... Briser les conventions de manière immorale et attirer l'attention blabla... hétéro plus capable de gérer ses pulsions... caprices blabla…", Jack avait pu sentir l'agacement grandir chez son amant. Et rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire n'avait réussi à détourner son attetion du cours provocateur. Puis, il y avait eu le début de la fin, celui-là il l'avait remarqué par contre, une petite phrase qui ne voulais pas à mal :

"Madame, excusez-moi, mais les mentalités et les réflexions ont changé depuis cette époque. De ce fait, certaines de ces affirmations ne sont peut-être pas utiles au cours et risquent au contraire de blesser certaines personnes..."

L'intervention était venue de Raiponce, la petite Miss parfaite de la classe (en apparence) et meilleure amie d'Harold. Elle combattait toutes formes d'injustices ou de discriminations et avait-elle aussi remarqué la réaction du brun.

La situation aurait pu rester à ce stade et Harold se calmer petit à petit, si la prof avait profité de la réaction de la blonde pour s'éloigner des propos provocateurs et continuer son cours de façon neutre. Mais, forte de ses diplômes en philo, la femme c'était sentie obligée de répliquer avec ses convictions personnelles, oubliant qu'un professeur n'était pas censé les données.

"Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. La sexualité est un choix, je ne vois pas pourquoi certains se sentent blessé à cette évidence. Et pour cette raison, je ne crois pas en l'existence de l'homosexualité et..."

Elle s'était brusquement tues, coupé par le geste d'Harold. Ce dernier s'était levé d'un coup sec, bouillant de rage, reversant sa chaise au passage.

"Oh mon dieu !" S'était-il écrié avant que la prof ne réagisse. "Je n'existe pas !"  
Et, devant les regards stupéfiés de toute la classe, il avait attrapé ses affaires et était sorti de la salle en claquant la porte. Personne ne réagit pendant quelques secondes, tous trop choqué par la réaction du gentil et calme Harold. Puis, Jack avait enfin réussi à traiter l'information et sortir son cerveau de son état de bug dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il s'était redressé en jurant, reversant à son tour sa chaise, et s'était précipité vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il s'était tourné vers la prof.

"A travers l'homosexualité c'est le libre arbitre et la vie d'une communauté entière que vous remettez en question. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que l'homophobie existe et fait des ravages, elle." Puis, poursuivant dans un silence de mort, d'un ton pensif.

"C'est drôle, mais je me sentais moi aussi bien réel pourtant."

Et, persuadé que sortir de son état de bug son cerveau n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle vu ce que ça lui faisait avouer, il était parti à la recherche de son petit ami, laissant derrière lui un brouhaha stupéfié.

oOo 

Jack était encore en train de réconforter Harold quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une tornade rousse.

"Allez les garçons ! Fini de pleurer, maintenant vous assumez votre déclaration et vous sortes de ces toilettes !"

Mérida, la petite amie de Raiponce, se tenait à sur le seuil, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et les poings sur les hanches. Jack la dévisagea, d'un air intrigué.

"Euuuh, poil de carotte, t'es au courant que c'est le côté mec ici ?"

Pour toute réponse la rouquine souffla d'agacement et se tourna vers Harold.

"Harold. Je sais que tu crains la réaction des autres (en réalité c'était Raiponce qui lui avait dit, elle, elle ne voyait pas où était le problème), mais c'est ok. La majorité des gens s'en foutent de votre vie tant que vous ne faire pas sauter le lycée avec vos idioties habituelles, et les autres vous soutiennent à fond. Et ceux qui ont des remarques, ils devront d'abord faire face à la bande d'Astride avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit."

La bande d'Astride, une amie d'enfance d'Harold, ce que peu de gens savaient. Terrifiante. Cette bande était composé des jumeaux fous Kranedur et Cognedur, de l'effrayant Rustik et de la glaciale Elza. Le genre de bande qu'on évitait de croiser après 16h dans les couloirs car pas assez de témoins en cas de problèmes. Mais de toute façon, on ne cherchait pas de problèmes à la bande d'Astride si on voulait survivre, même les profs y allaient avec des pincettes. Terrifiante vous dis-je.

"Et il me semble que ta bande à fait une alliance avec eux." Ajouta la rousse à l'intention de Jack.

Sa bande, en réalité ses amis de toujours Bunny, Sand, North et Tooth, pouvaient se montrer impressionnante aussi quand ils voulaient. Surtout Tooth. Parce que de la part de Bunny et North on s'y attendait rien qu'à voir leur stature, mais la petite Tooth n'était pas en reste. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont elle avait remis Pitch en place au début de l'année. Il avait fallu la retenir pour qu'elle ne lui arrache pas les dents. Et ils ne supportaient pas la bande d'Astride. Savoir qu'ils avaient surpassé ça pour lui réchauffait le cœur de Jack au plus haut point. Même s'il aurait fait pareil à leur place.

Harold devait se dire la même chose car il sorti enfin ça tête des bras de Jack avec un léger sourire malgré ces yeux rouges.

"Et je suppose que tu n'es pas en reste." Rétorqua-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

"J'aurai bien voulu mais il ne doit plus rester grand-chose après leur passage..."

Jack éclata de rire devant sa tête dépitée et se redressa, entraînant son petit ami avec lui, le maintenant contre son torse.

"Merci beaucoup" dit-il à Mérida "à tous".

La rousse lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Tu leur dira en personne en sortant." S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir, aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

Jack se tourna vers son Harold.

"Tu vois" lui dit-t-il. "Et la prochaine fois que tu es à deux doigts de craquer préviens moi, je te trouverai un moyen plus facile et discret pour sécher les cours."

Puis, avant que son amant rouge de gêne ne puisse répondre, il l'embrassa tendrement.

C'était une bonne journée finalement. Il n'avait plus à cacher son couple en public, ses amis étaient les meilleurs possible et son chéri était trop mignon. De plus, les vacances tombaient dans deux jours et il avait quelques idées pour profiter au maximum de son Harold. Oui vraiment, c'était ce que Jack pouvait appeler une bonne journée.


End file.
